<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>His eyes were ... by Claire_cz</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24062485">His eyes were ...</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claire_cz/pseuds/Claire_cz'>Claire_cz</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Quarantink 2020 [52]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Figure Skating RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Break Up, Experimental, Getting Together, M/M, Not A Happy Ending, Not Beta Read, PyeongChang 2018 Winter Olympics, Quarantink, Sad</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:54:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>238</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24062485</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claire_cz/pseuds/Claire_cz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a few days during 2018 Olympics and the story of their relationship told through Javi's eyes (literally).</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Javier Fernández/Yuzuru Hanyu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Quarantink 2020 [52]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1666834</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>His eyes were ...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Part 52 of quarantine challenge - prompt: bottomless</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>"I wish you win gold too."</em>
</p><p>His eyes were so gentle when he told him that they both couldn't win gold and he should be proud about his gold.</p><p>
  <em>"I can't do it without you."</em>
</p><p>His eyes were almost comically wide, so surprised to finally feel how much he had really meant for him.</p><p>
  <em>"So happy you back."</em>
</p><p>His eyes behind the glasses were so tired after a long flight back from Spain.</p><p>
  <em>"You a bobsleigh driver! Go, Javi!"</em>
</p><p>He looked at him with relief in his eyes, probably happy that despite the injury he's enjoying the gala practice shenanigans.</p><p>
  <em>"I ... can we see after the gala?"</em>
</p><p>He darted with his eyes from left to right as if to make sure that he was really talking to him and not someone else.</p>
<hr/><p>They looked each other in the eyes. Unsaid words flickering between them.</p><p>They looked at each other, feverishly trying to remember each feature of the other's face and every line of the body.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"I want you."</em>
</p><p>His eyes were sparkling.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"I want more."</em>
</p><p>His eyes were half closed. Long eyelashes flickering.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"I want"</em>
</p><p>His eyes were reflecting the shallow light from the lamp on the nightstand.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"I -"</em>
</p><p>His eyes were bottomless.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em>"I been thinking. I ... we can't. It was beautiful. But now is after Olympics. I still want to skate. I need to. And can't lose focus."</em>
</p><p>His eyes were bottomless and hurt.</p><p>Hurt. So much.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Can you hear the fanfare? My first yuzuvier after 51 prompts :D</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>